


Jade x Fara

by JadeTheThief



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheThief/pseuds/JadeTheThief
Summary: An OC x OC story starring the original Jade, who was a Legend of Zelda roleplay character.  Fara came from one of her stories.





	Jade x Fara

My name is Jade, and I long to be touched again.

Preferably by something that isn’t an orc or monster, you know?

I sip my ale slowly, alone at my corner table.

For me, sex has always been a thing that just sort of happens. I’ll be looting some decrepit, moldy dungeon, just minding my own business, and then I’ll get grabbed by an evil cult or a horny dragon and have to fuck my way out of it. It’s kind of exciting, to be honest, but not really intimate.

Not that I care. Pah, why should I? I’m a successful thief. I can get anything that I want; why should I need someone to be close to?

I cast a suspicious glance at my ale, setting it down and pushing it away. Had a bit too much of you tonight, I think…

I sigh, resting my head on the hard wooden table. I’m not sure how long I was laying there, feeling sorry for myself, before the woman in the white tunic took notice. “Jade?” she frowned, taking a seat across from me.

“Hey, Fara…” I mumble, not lifting my head. She’s here most nights now, ever since I rescued her from that dungeon of rapey shark men (don’t ask.). Nice girl, a bit timid, not exactly my type. She’s been through some crazy shit, though, so we have that in common.

“Is something wrong?” She looks at me with sympathy.

“…Nope.” I shake my head, looking at her and faking a smile. “Not at all. Just started thinking about life and realized how tiring it was.”

“Oh…” she nods. “Yeah, I can see that.”

“Mmhm.” I set my head back down. “So what’s new with you?”

She shrugs. “Everything’s going well at the mission. Plenty of beds, fresh soup daily. Sheri’s been showing me some cooking basics so I can cover for her on her days off.”

“Neat…” I mumble unenthusiastically, hair drooping around my face.

“You know, if you ever get tired of stealing for a living, you’re welcome to join me there.”

I snort. “Thanks, but no.”

“Jade,” Fara smirks with an amused laugh. “You’re good at helping people, whether you’ll admit it or not.”

“Suuure.” I brush my hair back, gazing up at her sarcastically.

“You helped me,” she replies endearingly.

I shrug. “Wasn’t trying to. I was after treasure and you were there.” My heart twinges as I speak those words. Even I wasn’t out to rescue Fara that day… I’m glad I did.

“Jade…” Fara sighs, reaching across the table and placing her warm hand on mine. “What’s wrong? You can tell me.”

I gaze up at her, studying her soft, sympathetic, caring face and slowly sit back, reaching for my ale. Downing a swig, I shake my head. “It’s nothing. Just tired is all.”

“You’re lonely,” she intuits.

I roll my eyes. “Yeah, maybe. But that’s how it has to be. Partners in theft are an expense at best and a liability at worst.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t have friends,” she counters. Why does she care so much, anyhow? So I saved her life once. So what? “Maybe if you’d just let some people into your life…”

I take a sip, eyeing her with eyebrow raised. “…Are you coming on to me?”

“What?” she blinks, face reddening. “No, I…” she stammers, confused. Definitely coming on to me. I’m sure of it. “I just like hanging out with you. You tell great stories. And I don’t like seeing you feeling down like this.”

“Uh-huh.” I set the mug down, tilting my head slyly. “You don’t have to play coy with me. I swing both ways.”

“I…” Fara’s definitely blushing now. Fuck, I’m kinda into this… “That is to say, I mean…”

“You’re off for the night, right?” I grin. Damn, I’ve seen her naked before, but I never noticed just how nice she looks… I hope that’s not the ale talking.

“I… yes.” She looks me in the eye, then looks away awkwardly. “Goddess, really…?” she mutters in surprised disbelief. I smirk.

“I’ve got a room here.” I lazily nod my head upward, indicating the second floor. “Wanna go a few rounds?”

She smiles shyly. “I’ve always been curious…”

“Great.” I push back my chair, legs scraping loudly on the wooden floorboards. Standing, I down the rest of my ale and set the mug on the table.

Fara follows me up the stairs, jittering nervously. “This is my first time doing it with another girl, so I’m sorry if I—“ 

I hold up a hand. “Just touch me like you’re touching yourself.” I grin, leaning over to lightly kiss her cheek. “I’m not picky. You’ll be fine.”

“Okay…” she breathes deeply. I push the door open and she lunges at me, eyes closed, lips pressed firmly to mine as her arms wrap tightly around me. I blink in surprise, kicking the door shut as I hug her back, returning her kiss. She continues to grope at me, hands pawing and pulling at my clothes. In her eagerness, she backs me into a dresser and I yelp, the hardwood corner digging into my lower back.

“Sorry!” she backs away, startled. “I didn’t mean to, I was just—“

I smirk, eyebrows narrowing slyly as I grab her around the waist, kissing her hungrily as my fingers grope her soft ass. She moans, putting up no resistance as I drag her down onto my bed. Gently stroking her short dark hair, I press my tongue between her lips, pushing past her teeth. Her hands drift along the curves of my hips, easing their way between my thighs.

Drawing back, I plant a kiss on her lips and reach for her belt, tugging on it as I search for the buckle. She sits up, unhooking it and tossing it to the floor, then takes hold of the skirt of her tunic and pulls it up over her head, leaving her lightly tanned body exposed. Yup… not bad at all.

She smiles at me nervously and I grin, slapping her ass and pulling her back down into a kiss. “Jade…” she speaks through a breathless moan.

“Mm…” I close my eyes, breathing her in. Fresh, clean… that mission’s definitely treating her well. She’s come a long way from the dungeon slave I knew.

Her fingers slide under my tanktop, caressing my belly. I gasp, arching my back as I pull my top up to my neck, my nipples growing hard in the open air. She smiles, leaning down to kiss my tits, her tongue lightly tracing my areola. I lie back, body relaxing as I slip my top off completely, delighting as her lips gently explore me. “Fara…” I sigh.

She works her way down, fingers curling around the waist of my pants as she draws the garment forward, pulling it free. I sit up, grinning as I push my hair back behind my ears. She smiles at me, bending down and playfully planting a light kiss on my pussy. I part my thighs, splaying them invitingly as she kisses again, lingering, face burying itself between my legs. I moan appreciatively and stroke her hair, rubbing the tips of her pointed ears. For a self-professed amateur, she’s eager to please.

I sit back and let her do her work, kissing and rubbing her nose against my clit, all the while teasing my nipples with my fingers. Oh goddess, she’s good. I let myself fall onto the bed, surrendering to her touch.

Fondling my tits, I stare at the ceiling and laugh. “Damn, Fara. How’d you get so good at this?”

I feel her fingers creeping up my torso as she climbs on top of me, pressing her moist lips to mine. “Figured you’d be into that.”

“Why?” I raise an eyebrow.

“You’re kind of into everything.” She laughs, her naked body curling itself around mine in a tender hug.

Goddess, I’m in love…

\---

Hours later we lay beside each other, wet, worn out, and thoroughly satisfied. “Goddess…” Fara whispers. She sighs, rolling to her side to face me. “Feeling any better now?”

I laugh, wiping the sweat from my face. “Yeah… yeah. I needed that.”

“Great.” She plants a kiss on my cheek. Slipping an arm around my waist, she buries her face between my neck and shoulder, nuzzling me.

Sliding my arms around her, I lightly stroke her ass and smile. “I think I love you…”

She smirks. “You’re just saying that because I fucked you so well.”

“Uhh, yeah.” I laugh.

She shakes her head, bemused. “For what it’s worth, I love you too. Just the way you are.” She kisses my neck. “My heroic thief.”


End file.
